


Star Wars Episode Tsushima: From the Darkness

by CasterShell



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Major character death (it's Taka), ambiguous ending, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterShell/pseuds/CasterShell
Summary: This is a Star Wars AU retelling of the From the Darkness mission in Ghost of Tsushima.  Jin has force powers and is trying to find a delicate balance between the light side of the force, and doing what must be done to save his home planet from Khotun Khan.Jin was on the imperial star destroyer.  Alone.  The rest of his allies were safely on Tsushima and scattered to the winds.  He’d ordered Yuna not to come back for him, he hoped she’d listen better than her brother.  None of them should see this-
Relationships: Ryuzo & Jin Sakai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars Episode Tsushima: From the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a crossover/AU there a few terminology items to go over:  
> Samurai are a group of force users.  
> Tsushima is a planet in the Kamakura system. It is on the outskirts of space, like Tatooine but on the other side of empire controlled space.
> 
> This is only a one-shot and it ends on a cliffhanger, apologies in advance.

Jin was on the imperial star destroyer. Alone. The rest of his allies were safely on Tsushima and scattered to the winds. He’d ordered Yuna not to come back for him, he hoped she’d listen better than her brother. None of them should see this or be here, onboard the evidence of the Empire’s last legs, while Jin did what had to be done. The ominous gray triangular ship had sat over Tsushima like a fat spider in its web for weeks. It was like a storm threatening to break but just hovering, spinning off the coast like a devastating cyclone ready to make landfall. And oh, had it been devastating when the space to ground missiles had blasted the face of Tsushima and destroyed Komoda spaceport and Izuhara city, and it had been worse when the smaller cannons had decimated the ramshackle fighting fleet Lord Shimura had assembled to repel the invaders after Jin rescued him from captivity.

None of this should have happened. The empire was dead. News travelled slowly to this part of the Kamakura system, but travel it had. A boy from nowhere named Luke Skywalker had defeated the emperor and his attack dog Lord Vader. The empire was shattered and collapsing and where it refused to do so local rebellions and uprisings were there to finish it off. So clearly an empire star destroyer had no place in the space over Tsushima. Yet here it was. Jin, as the second to last Samurai on the planet, was honor bound to finish what the empire’s remnant had started. Jin stalked through the empty halls like a starving wolf-lion.

He’d made his way onboard with Yuna’s piloting and Tomoe’s stolen access codes. He’d never imagined a thief and a traitor would be the ones to help him save his home from destruction. He’d never imagined having to save it from more than bandits and the odd local warlord. 

What’d Jin had done since he’d arrived on the star destroyer had been shameful, turning his stomach and causing a persistent ache in the back of his head from guilt, shame, and overuse of the force. It was like the migraine auras that had danced in front of his shut eyes when he was a young man. He’d thought he’d outgrown them as he’d mastered his powers. Clearly, he’d been mistaken. He’d come a long way since his near death at Komoda, further still since his first confrontation with the Khan. He’d changed during this invasion, and he didn’t think he liked the person he’d become. The lightsaber at his side that had been a both a promise and burdening symbol of his family legacy as child had become his hope as a samurai, now it was once again a burden reminding him of just how far he’d fallen trying to save his home.

Jin swallowed, his mouth was dry, he felt physically and psychically ill. But he was here, finally here. Just beyond the shuttered blast door before him was the command room. And within that room would be... Khotun Khan. Once he’d defeated that bastard he could signal his uncle, stop the futile attack plan before more of Tsushima’s people were killed. They’d have all been sitting ducks anyway, the star destroyer’s hangars were loaded with explosives rigged to blow if any x wings or local freight craft landed, and that would only be if they’d managed to get out of the atmosphere and past the cannon fire. 

Jin had saved his uncle and his people from certain death in a suicide run. That was a good thing. Then why did he still feel so sick? Jin had never been the most sensitive to the force, he couldn’t tell if the oppressive aura he felt was coming from beyond those blast doors, or coming from within himself.

Jin stood at the panel, hesitating. He’d have to be quick to take down Khan.

Khotun Khan. The man in glittering gold imperial armor. The man who was attempting to conquer Tsushima. His name didn’t strike fear in to people, not until they’d seen what he was capable of. No one knew if he was a former empire general or just a random warlord opportunistic and powerful enough to commandeer an imperial battleship in the power vacuum left by the emperor’s defeat. Either way he was a man to be feared. Jin had faced him once. The Khan had defeated him without showing an ounce of force sensitivity, laughing all the while at Jin’s light saber technique and weak force magic. He had maimed Jin with slug-thrower shrapnel through Jin’s own lightsaber beam before throwing him to his death. Jin still didn’t know how he’d survived that fall. He did know that the Khan would now regret letting him live.

Jin punched in the code Tomoe had slipped to him before disappearing off planet on her way to Kyoto and charged through the door as soon as it opened. 

The Khan wasn’t there, the bridge was empty except-

In the center of the room stood one man. One familiar man who should not have been there.

“Ryuzo?” Jin gasped.

“Jin.” Ryuzo’s face was grim, his goatee accentuating his frown, and in his hand and on his back were his beam saber and power pack. The blade crackled to life and settled in to a thrumming hum. The crystals Ryuzo had chosen made the blade’s light beat like a living thing’s heart. It was a hazy pulsating beam weapon for those neither Jedi nor samurai. 

Jin was samurai. With a smooth sound of displaced air Jin’s own lightsaber burned to life, glowing yellow. It was his father’s blade that he had so admired. It was so different from his uncle’s proper blue weapon.

“Ryuzo… What are you doing here?” Jin regretted turning on his saber but it had been a reflex. He was shocked more than anything. 

“Come with me Jin,” Ryuzo held out his free hand like an offering. Like Jin would fall in to his arms and Ryuzo would use his sword to protect them from whatever happened next like the lead in some holo romance novel.

“Where is the Khan?” Jin bit out. He wasn’t falling for this. Whatever they’d been before Ryuzo had made his choice. There was no going back. There could be no leaving together. Not after what Ryuzo had done to Jin, and to Tsushima, and to-

“He’s not here. He left for Kamiagata.” Ryuzo’s voice was flat. Then his brow furrowed, he’d always been so expressive, and Jin hated seeing that hard glare levelled at himself. “He left me behind to deal with you.”

Jin was betrayed once more, though by now he supposed he should be used to it. “You asked for this?” He didn’t want to fight Ryuzo. Why was he standing there like an enemy? Why had he betrayed Jin yet again?

“It was my punishment.” Ryuzo said ruefully.

“To kill me?” Jin cried out. He didn’t want to believe it.

“No.” Ryuzo shook his head. “To feel what you did to everyone else on this ship.” His shoulders slumped and it wasn’t from the weight of his beam saber pack. 

Jin froze. Ryuzo had felt it. Jin’s lightsaber beam retracted. Ryuzo had felt it as Jin took the lives of every single person on this ship with Yurikos rat killing force trick. Ryuzo had felt it as Jin snapped shut the carotid artery of every living being on this ship and held them all closed with the force as all the Khan’s men choked and fell and gasped their last breaths, struggling and dying with no understanding of why. Because of course Ryuzo had felt it. He’d always been the more force sensitive of the two of them. Dear sensitive intuitive Ryuzo, who had felt Jin’s father die and flew across two prefectures on his rusting speeder-bike, crossing Ijima swamp and being chased by a croco-sloth the entire way, just to be by his side in that moment. To be with him and comfort him after his father’s death. Of course Ryuzo had felt those deaths. He knew exactly what Jin had done, what Jin had become. Jin was frozen with regret and shame.

“Come with me Jin. You’re halfway there. Join me on the dark side.” Ryuzo turned off his beam saber and holstered the hilt. He held both hands opening invitingly. What had Khotun Khan done to him?

“No.” Jin said, glaring hard at his once friend. He may have fallen this far, he may be halfway there, but he would never turn to the dark side.

“Please, Jin,” Ryuzo begged, his voice sharp and cracking on the edge of tears, “I’ve lost everything… Except you”

“No.” Jin refused. Too much had changed. They could never go back to the way things were. 

“I could have killed you.” Ryuzo stepped closer, looming larger like a raptor with feathers on end, “But I convinced the Khan to give you a chance.” He said it like it was a favor.

“He killed Taka!” Jin screeched, he couldn’t roar, the pain was too fresh and even remembering that brought him too near to tears. Jin felt his stomach drop and his knees go weak as he was thrown back in time to that moment. 

Ryuzo had always been more sensitive to the force. More able to bend it in and around and through ephemeral places, he could make the force dance around a man’s psyche. He was doing that now. Jin was looking at Taka as they were both tied and bound in Port Koyasan, Jin was looking at himself looking at Taka as they were both tied and bound. Ryuzo was standing at his shoulder. Ryuzo hadn’t been there when this actually happened because had only been the bait to lure Jin in to the Khan’s trap. He was there now and whispering in Jin’s ear. “Who killed Taka?”

Jin was thrown backwards again. He was tied and bound staring at Taka, he was looking expectantly at Taka while begging Yuna to take him to fort Koyasan to challenge Ryuzo, he was looking at both of himselves superimposed in that moment. ‘Listen to your sister,’ Jin had said with his voice. ‘Fight at my side,’ Jin had said with his eyes. It was his fault. Everything was-

“Who, Jin?”

Jin struggled, pulling against Ryuzo, pulling against his grasp on Jin’s mind. He ripped himself away from that conversation but found himself trapped in fort Koyasan, as if he hadn’t been reliving that moment every time he closed his eyes. Taka freed by the Khan. Taka holding Jin’s lightsaber and looking terrified. Taka, turning and striking at the Khan despite his terror, despite Jin’s pleas for him to run. Neither of them had known the truth until that moment. That horrible fateful moment when they’d learned the Khan was a force user.

Khotun Khan froze Taka in place, mid-strike, lightsaber paused near enough that the Khan’s skin should have crackled and ignited. He’d stepped away and walked around Taka as if he was an interesting specimen, a butterfly trapped and pinned in place. Jin had struggled, both physically and with his own force powers to free himself and Taka from the Khan’s force-hold. Anything to let Taka move, to let him get away. But Jin was weak. Helpless to stop what came next. Khotun Khan struck down Taka with Jin’s lightsaber. And he laughed while he did it. Jin was blinded with rage.

“ **He killed Taka**!” Jin roared, back in the present and out of his own head. His lightsaber flared to life and forced Ryuzo back two paces to avoid being impaled. Jin was feral in that moment. Ready to strike Ryuzo down, ready to strike down anyone in his way.

Ryuzo was calm in the face of that rage, like a man standing in the eye of the storm, “Then kill me. Death at your hands is kinder than anything your uncle will give me after what I’ve done.” Ruzo opened his arms wider, inviting Jin to strike.

“No!” Jin shouted. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t kill Ryuzo. And he would never turn to the dark side of the force. What he’d done already made him feel ill, and the force of his own rage left him weak with exertion. Jin wasn’t made for the dark side, he couldn’t sustain it. He couldn’t keep to the light side either, he was too weak.

“Then fight me, Jin.” Ryuzo put his hands flat at his side but didn’t assume any combat stance Jin knew. He was trying to rile Jin up and let himself be killed.

“NO!” Jin screamed. He wouldn’t play along with Ryuzo's suicide. His lightsaber clattered to the ground and he fell to his knees.

He couldn’t do this. How could he fight Ryuzo? How could he kill Ryuzo? The Khan had killed Taka. Ryuzo had killed scores under the Khan’s command. Jin had killed how many? All of Ryuzo’s men, everyone else onboard. It was too much death. They were the same, Jin could claim no moral superiority, and because of that he could never take Ryuzo’s life; not like a samurai should, with honor. Jin collapsed forward on to his hands an hung his head.

He heard the hiss and hum as Ryuzo’s beam saber crackled to life.

Jin didn’t look up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry-not-sorry for the cliffhanger. This is a one-shot. Please do not expect a continuation, at least not from me.
> 
> I am aware Ryuzo’s weapon is called a proto-saber or a retro-saber in canon, not a beam saber.  
> I made up the animal species, they’re not in Star Wars canon that I’m aware of. Since Tsushima is its own planet and this is AU I can do what I want :P


End file.
